


Like A Swan With Grace

by AestheticXUXI



Series: 6ғт вιg вaвy нυang хυхι♥︎ [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Abuse, Also like Lucas and Johnny aren't dating, Angst, Anorexia, Collapsing, Eating-Disorders, Fluff, Hospitalization, Im sorry my baby Xuxi, Insomnia, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Slow Updates, but like they like each other, he needs a break, xuxi needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticXUXI/pseuds/AestheticXUXI
Summary: Xuxi just needs his brothers
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Everyone
Series: 6ғт вιg вaвy нυang хυхι♥︎ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own NCT nor do I claim to own them.
> 
> Their are more chapters.
> 
> Thank you ✨🌟
> 
> 바이 바이

**"Ｉｔ'ｓ** **Ｎｏｔ Ｏｋ"**

_"1/2/2020"_

Its officially the first time All the remaining 14 members would meet YangYang, Xiaojun, and Hendery, And the first time the other 4 would see the other 14 (except for Lucas and Ten bc of SuperM they already meet MK and TY again) in over a year. You could feel their happiness radiating from 1 mile away, Execpt for one.

Of course Xuxi was exited to see his hyungs and dongsaengs, but lately something was off about him. Nobody noticed not even Kun and he noticed everything about his members being the leader and all, Who could blame him Xuxi was good at hiding it.

**”Hwang Xuxi„**

No one cared 

about me 

or my health 

No one noticed, I can't really blame them thou My schedules were packed, While they were on break enjoying their time off. I was in photo shoots every hour of the day, Running on 30 minutes of sleep each day and no food.

Today was my only day off, Tomorrow I was back with 5 Photoshoots back to back with Burberry and Vogue. I felt drained but I know I shouldn't make them worry about me so I put on a happy face and dealt with the pain It would be selfish of me to waste their time worrying about me they were probably even more tired, But I eventually have to tell the about it my **Anorexia** Right?

**”Last Week„**

**It was right after my last photoshoot my manager told me to get out of the outfit i had on because we were going to eat out to celebrate my first photoshoot with Gucci, I felt my stomach churn telling me to refuse to go at the mentioning of food but I ignored it and excepted the invitation.** ****

**When we arrived I felt that feeling in my stomach and I ignored it again, we sat down while my manager ordered the food. When it arrived I felt like throwing up, Again I ignored it and picked up a piece of meat and tried to eat it but the minute I swallowed it I felt all the non existent food come up my throat, so I excused my self and ran to the bathroom.** ****

**”Later„**

**I went to the doctor later that day because whenever I tried to eat I throw up. I didn't tell my managers nor my meme bets not wanting to worry them about my problems. They did test on me and the doctor and nurse left, They came back atleast a hour later.**

**"Hi Mr.Hwang so we got the results back and... I'm sorry but**

**But you have been diagnosed with**

**Anorexia."**


	2. 둘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own NCT nor do I claim to own them.
> 
> This is all fictional.
> 
> I hope you enjoy✨🌟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has black hair and a oversized hoodie on with skinny jeans

**”Ｉｍ Ｎｏｔ Ｏｋａｙ„**

_”1/2/2020 AX„_

It was around 11 pm in Korea when all 7 Chinese males were knocking on the door of 127's door. The door opened revealing Johnny.

He immediately screamed and grabbed Kun hugging him. Then the rest of the members appeared behind Johnny moving him out the way each hugging a WayV member, _except for Lucas who wasn't present yet no one seemed to notice. Now where is Lucas? You may ask well he was in the bathroom, Puking his no existent food out._

**”Huang Xuxi„**

**While the other members where heading inside towards dorms talking to each other, I stayed behind, When they were near the elevator I went inside and ran to the bathroom feeling something climb up my throat. When I arrived I immediately opened a stall and puked my guts out in the toilet, I flushed the toilet and walked out looked at myself in mirror and started to insult myself.**

**When I was done I splashed my face with water and walked out heading towards the mini fridge grabbing a water bottle, I slowly started to drink it while heading towards the elevator, I pressed the '10' button and as the elevator started to go up I felt myself getting dizzy and I grabbed on to the pole in the elevator. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the pills my doctor gave me and swallowed two.**

_”Ax„_

The elevator dinged and out of it came out Xuxi, He kept walking in the long hallway until he heard screaming and yelling coming from behind a door, He was knocked on the door and it suddenly became silent from the other side. With his free-hand he opened the door poking his Head in through the door. He walked in and was heading towards the living room once he reached the corner of were the living room was he walked in seeing all eyes on him.

Suddenly all the 127 members stood up and Went to hug Xuxi forming a line, one by one each member hugged him he hugged back and smiled at them. The last one to hug Xuxi was Johnny and he went to him and pulled him by the waist hugging him, Placing his hands on his waist, Suprised when he felt how small it was probably smaller than Yuta or Taeyongs. Then he lifted him up by his waist. Yukhei screaming at his hyung to put him down, Everyone was shocked to see how easily Johnny carried Yukhei But passed it off because lately Johnny had been going to the gym more often.

**”Johnny„**

**Walking back to the others I was back hugging Lucas, If I wanted to I would really only need one of hands cover most of his waist, Probably only leaving a sliver of skin to be shown**

**It kept bothering me. Was Yukhei okay? Why did he lose so much weight?**

**When I looked at his face I saw that any baby fat he had on his face last year disappeared, He looked so thin even his already thin legs looked thinner.**

**I'll need to have a talk with him later.**


	3. Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own NCT nor do I claim to own them.
> 
> This is all fictional.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Stupid ass DEAdAss forgot my damn password I-
> 
> So sorry for not uploading

**”ＩＳｗｅａｒ Ｉｍ Ｏｋ„ parт 1**

_”1/22/2020 AX„_

When they finally arrived to the couch seeing as there was no more space because all 13 boys were already crowded in living room, Johnny took Lucas by the waist found a spot in between Kun and Taeyong, and made him sit on his lap. He squirmed a bit but eventually gave up as he noticed that Johnny wasn't losing his grip on his small waist.

Just like before Xuxi had entered everything irrupted into pure chaos a mixture of yelling in Mandarin, Thai, English, Korean (and the occasional Cantonese from Hendery Or Xiaojun.), Nobody noticed how quiet one of their mood makers was, All to caught up in meeting the new members and being reunited with some members they missed dearly.

**” _Huang Xuxi„_**

**I guess nobody really did want to see me but to be honest, Who would want to see me? I nothing more than a useless piece of dust bothering the rest of the members.**

**I could** **see how exited Taeyong was to see The three new members how happy Yuta and WinWin Hyung were to see each other, Amd how big Johnny hyungs smile was when he saw Ten Hyung.**

**I forced myself to laugh, My damn Annoying laugh, I hate it so much to the point where I feel my stomach churn.**

**I felt Johnny Hyungs grip loosen and tried to get up only to be pulled back down again by the muscular pair of arms.**

_”Ax„_

Everybody ( except Xuxi ) Agreed to go down and surprise the dreamies _._ While heading to the dorm Xuxi felt his head sway left and right and his vision started to blur he quickly grabbed 5 pills and shoved them into his mouth swallowing them ( he is behind the others(Johnny let him go)) . Once they arrived they heard arguing from the inside of the door, The rest of the members not being able to make out what they were saying because of the door and long hallway to get to the living room was muffling it.

Taeyong was quick to shove open the door. 

|| тaeyong ⇒ **вold** dreaмιeѕ ⇒ _ιтallιc||_

_"HOW DARE YOUUO EAT THE LAST GUMMYYyyyY BEArrR, YOU BOTCHHH IM GONNA KILL YOU, ILL SHOVE YOUR HEAD AGAINST YOUR DICK AND MAKE IT GO INSIDE LF YOUR DAMN BODY LEE DINGDOONG"_

_"HEY ATLEAST I HAVE A DICK NA "2 CENTIE!METER" JAEMIN"_

_"MORE LIKE 10 INCH DICK "_

_"OH SHUT IT JENO"_

_"YAA HOW DARE YOU TELL MY BEAUTIFUL BOYFRIEND TO SHUT UP"_

_"BECAUSE I CAN-"_

**"YA ALL OF YOU CALL DOWN WE HAVE A SURPRISE"**

And just like that all 6 dreamiest were sitting crisscross Apple aauce on the carpet. Then the Chinese members walked in and all of the went running to them hugging them and crying. YangYang was hugging Renjun while Jeno And Jaemon were hugging both Xiajun and Hendery,Jisung hugging kun and WinWin, Ten and donghyuck hugging like they haven't seen each other in a decade,Meanwhile Chenle went up to hug Lucas. He looked up at the elder and noticed how much paler he looked almost deathly pale and how small his neck and torso were but he brushed it off thinking it was probably do to tight demanding schedules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread cup amuse I'm a lazy hoe! 🙃✨💚💚💚


	4. 四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”  
> 너의 온긴 모두 다 진짜란 걸 푸른 꽃을 꺾는 손  
> 잡고 싶지만  
> 내 운명인 걸  
> Don't smile on me  
> Light on me  
> 너에게 다가설 수 없으니까  
> 내겐 불러줄 이름이 없어  
> „  
> -방탄소년단- 지민, 정국, 진, 뷔 , The Truth Untold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, LIKE SHORRTTTT.◎

**”Ｉ Ｓｗｅａｒ Ｉｍ Ｏｋ„ pт. 2**

_”1/20/2020_ **Huang Xuxi** _„_

**Warmth**

**Something I haven't felt in a long time, Something that hasn't been apart of me for years.** ****

**Thats what I felt when Chenle hugged me.**

**Warmth, Love, and Adoration.**

**I guess I missed this.**

○。

○。

○。

○。

○。

○。

○。

○。

○。

○。

○。

**But that doesn't matter I'm still useless and a burden.**


	5. Vijf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own NCT  
> Nor do I claim to own them  
> Hope you enjoy :)✨🌻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wasn't updating I wasn't really motivated and when I finally was school decided to start so I didn't have much to work on this. 😐

**" Ｏｋ ｉｍ ｎｏｔ ｏｋａｙ"**

_**”1/20/2020 Huang Xuxi„** _

**I looked done at Chenle and smiled at him wrapping my arms around him and hugging him back. When we broke the hug he immediately grabbed my hand and dragged me to the couch, I noticed that in the time we were having our little reunion the rest had sat dow on the couch, looking around I saw that their was no space left so I sat down on the floor right in front of Chenle. The others were babbling on about random things while Chenle just played with my hair gently. I then overheard Kun and Taeyong talking about how all of us should go out to eat.**

**I immediately felt my stomach churn and tense up, I had the same feeling.**

**the feeling of everything climbing up my Throat. I gulped and tried to calm myself down, I started to reach into my pocket again when I realized that everyone was in the room if I took my pills out they would have known something was wrong, so I took my hand back out and tried to calm myself.**

_”AX„_

What he didn't seem to notice was Johnnys gaze on him, A mixture of worry and jealously running through his gaze. He knew that Lucas And Chenle were close but he couldn't help but feel a certain way when he saw how affectionate they were with each other, But he also realized Was Yukheis expression full of Pain and Uncertainty. 

The others ended up agreeing to Taeyongs and Kuns invitation to eat, Except for Yukhei & Johnny.

[yυĸнeι- **вold** тaeyong- _ιтalιcѕ_ joнnny-υnderlιned]

**"Hey guys I don't think I'm gonna go Today"**

_"Oh..Why are you okay?"_

**"No hyung I'm fine just tired from all the traveling and stuff don't worry I'll make sure to order some room service"**

"Yeah I'll stay with him Yong-ah don't worry he's in good hands"

_"Ok then....Off we go!, Call me if anything happens!!"_

** "Ok we will!" **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read cuz I'm ✨Lazy✨, Also the behind the scenes for the NCT 2020 year party is so CUTEEEE.
> 
> Literally everyone is whipped for Xuxi, Mark , Chenle, And WinWin Lmao😂💚💚💚
> 
> Also Welcome To our Chaotic family Sungchan and Shotaro!


	6. Sei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really Johnny and Lucas centric, Aka Johnny is worried about his baby Xuxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own NCT  
> Nor do I claim that I do  
> This is all fictional ✨✨🤗

**"Ｉｔ'ｓ ｊｕｓｔ ａ ｐｈａｓｅ!"**

_” 1/21/2020 AX„_

He was nervous, All he had told Taeyong was just a lie he wouldn't eat. But now what was he gonna do now, He was stuck with Johnny and to make matters worse His hyung had asked if he could stay in his room, Xuxi not having the heart to say no had given permission.

Currently they were walking down to U unit sales dorm, Sadly getting their faster than expected, Yukhei took his hand out of his hoodies pocket and pressing a sequence of numbers, hearing the click of the door unlocking.

They went inside dropping all the stuff they brought with them **(Yukheis Suitcase)** , Johnny throwing himself on the couch turning his phone on.

**"Hey Lu what do you want to eat?" -JYS**

**"O-oh umm whatever f-fine!" -HXX**

**"oh okay" - JYS**

The elder opened a ordering app on his phone ordering _Kimchi Jjigae_ and _Spicy TtokBbokki_ he looked up and didn't see Xuxi so he went to knock on his room, when he didn't get a response he opened the door peking his head in, since it was dark in the room he pushed the whole door open and went to turn on the lights.

Once you the lights flickered on the bathroom door open revealing a naked Yukhei with only a towel wrapped around his thin _thin waist, he could count all of his rib cage bones and saw how his clavicle was dangerously prominent. His formerly toned and healthy body, was gone he looked **Dead.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than intended but whatever


	7. Sete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't not own NCT  
> Nor do I claim to  
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHHHH IM A FUCKING MESSS, MY ANXIETYYYYY IS A FUCKING BITCHHHH 😖😫

**" ｉｍ ｄｉｅｉｎｇ"**

**_”1/21/2020 HW XX„_ **

**_'No, shit he can't see me like THIS!'_ **

**i backed away from him, I accidentally hit my head against a sharp corner wall in my room, The feeling of a wet substance running down my neck and my back.**

**•**

**•**

**○**

**•**

**•**

**○**

**i felt dizzy,**

**my stomach was churning,**

**My eyesight was starting to get foggy,**

**i was spacing out.**

**i didn't even notice the horrifying scream that left my lips,**

**i called out towards him.**

**•**

**•**

**○**

**•**

**•**

**○**

**_”JOHN!„_ **

**_”JOHNNY!„_ **

**_”HYUN-NG!„_ **

**_”HELP PLea-„_ **

**•**

**•**

**○**

**•**

**•**

**○** ****

**_the pain in my head was too much it was unbearable, then everything went black and silent._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😅  
> Ummmm sorry???


End file.
